The present invention relates to modem devices. More specifically, it relates stackable mounting of such modem devices.
During mass testing or initialization of modem devices, such as cable modem devices, the task of the technician involves the constant changing of the wiring for each modem. This is a slow and costly process that results in stress to the connecting components on the modem.
To speed the testing or initialization processes, modem devices have been provided with stacking clips that allow numerous modems to be assembled together for testing by stacking multiple modems one on top of the other. Likewise, when a large number of modems are being utilized at a centralized location, they are frequently stacked in order to efficiently utilize space. However, when a modem toward the middle of the stack fails, the entire stack of modems must often be disassembled in order to remove the defective modem.
The present invention relates to a stackable slide mount for each modem device. Each slide mount includes stacking clips that permit the mounts to be securely stacked on top of one another. For example, each mount may have stackable interlocking feet and slots, where the feet are designed to fit within the slots of an adjacent mount. Each mount is configured to receive a slide mounting modem device. Each mount includes connectors configured to interconnect with corresponding connectors on each slide mounting modem device. For instance, each mount and modem may have interconnecting power connections, RJ-45 connections, and serial data connections.
A slide mount will, for example, have a female connector for the serial data connection along a back wall of mount while the slide mounting modem device will have a male connector for the serial data connection located at a portion of a back face of the modem housing that corresponds to the location of the female connector on the back wall of the mount. Thus, when the slide mounting modem device is slid into the slide mount, the male and female connectors for the serial data connection will come into contact and interconnect to form the serial data connection.
Using the present invention, the slide mounts can be stacked and permanently wired. Slide mountable modem devices can then be slid into place for testing, initialization or installation without disassembling the stack. When a defective modem device is discovered, it can be quickly and easily removed and replaced with another modem device.
The present invention can be applied to a variety of systems including a cable modem device and mount conforming to the Data Over Cable Service Interface Specifications (DOCSIS). Furthermore, the present system provides for the development of software and hardware to diagnose and initialize any modem via the slide mount system, such as a slide mount and slide mounting modem operating off of a home coaxial cable connection. The present system also provides for a slide mounting cable modem to emulate a DOCsis Cable Modem Termination System (CMTS) with a script bypass of a back-office. The present system also provides for configuring the slide mounts so that multiple modem devices can be connected back to back and communicating without a Hybrid Fiber/Coax network connection.